


I can't do this without you.

by xjaclax



Series: Alternative Universe: Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjaclax/pseuds/xjaclax
Summary: Akaashi and Suga have just moved into their new apartment together. When going out for a late night celebratory snack they come upon a drunken lovesick boy being harassed and decide to take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the promised fic of Suga and Akaashi meeting Oikawa!   
> I really enjoyed being able to write this so I hope that everyone that said they would want to read it will like it!
> 
> (please note that there are multiple POV changes!)

From the moment they thought of it, they had worked to make it a reality. Both of them had worked and studied and saved up and now it was finally happening. They got an apartment together. Neither one of them could have even thought up a better one. It was close to the University they would both be attending, in a good neighborhood that was walking distance from a cute little market, a coffee shop that was sure to become a frequent study hall for late night study sessions and a little farther away was a convenience store. Suga started University in a few weeks and although Akaashi wasn’t yet attending being a 3rd year, he already knew he would be attending, having gotten an early acceptance for next year which is what gave his parents the push that allowed him to move out with Suga. They had known each other since elementary school and had been together since then. They’d spent so many nights discussing in hushed voices they’re plans for the future that now that it was real they could hardly believe it. 

And so, to celebrate the successful unpacking of their new home, they had decided at 2am to go and get celebratory popsicles at the convenience store. Walking arm in arm down the dimly lit streets they both breathed in the night air in silence. Neither needing to fill the night with words already knowing how they other felt. As they were nearing their destination faint voices drifted down the street to them. Gradually getting louder as they neared what appeared to be a park. Both raised their eyebrows looking at one another.  _ Random people in a park at 2am? _ Wasn’t exactly something they wanted to get involved in but it was the fastest way to the convenience story and quite frankly, being new to the general area, the only way they knew how to get there. Walking cautiously as they got closer they couldn’t help but overhear the disagreement which only left them feeling conflicted as they heard a young man’s voice shouting,

“Get tha fuck away from me shitty old men!”

“Now now there, keep saying stuff like that and you’ll hurt our feelings!” one voice mocked.

Another sneering voice added “ Yea, plus a pretty thing like you shouldn’t say such rude things, it ruins your looks ya know?”

“I couldn’ care lesh about my fuckin’  _ looks _ so get’way from me!!”

“Aw, come on don’t be like that, us nice fellas just wanna give you a good time, ya know, cheer you up a bit so you should just come with us an--”

“Don’t fucking touch me and back off!!”

They rounded the corner just in time to see the figure of a boy swinging a bottle of something at the head of the guy who had obviously been the one about to grab him.

“Woah now” the guy said apparently pissed off at the boy for his lack of interest in him and his friends advances “watch it, if you don’t come with us then i’m afraid we’ll just have to--”

Suga’s voice cut through the night like a poisoned blade,

“Hey! I’m so sorry it took us so long to get here! Looks like you started the party without us,” turning to the men beside the boy he said in a sickeningly sweet voice that managed to have a distinguishable edge, “How nice of you to keep our friend company until we got here.”

Arms still interlocked Suga and Akaashi made they’re way over to stand directly between the boy and the men bothering him. They had no idea who this was but there was no way in hell they were going to let him go anywhere with these guys. Especially not since Akaashi had turned towards the boy to prevent further bottle swinging when he realized that he looked to be around his age where the other guys seemed to be at least 10 years older and by the look of it, not the kind of people you’d want to hang around. Not only had he quite clearly been crying for a while but it seemed he was still crying and even more clearly from the smell, he was completely wasted. Obviously the bottle in his hand hadn’t been his first that night. He must have been drowning his sorrows and decided to sit at the park having the bad coincidence of these guys showing up to harass him. Now usually Suga was the spitfire and Akaashi was the more cool-headed rational one but seeing this boy so clearly upset and in need of comfort getting harassed by those disgusting guys frankly pissed him off and left him with a distinct feeling that he needed to protect this boy. 

“What!” the boy slurred venomously “Who th’hell’re you!” Friens wit’hem? Well too bad I’lready told’em losers that i’aint goin anywhere wit’em!”

“Hey, listen you need to watch you--”

“Get lost.”

“Excuse me?!” the guy who had spoken turned to face Suga.

Stepping into the faint light of the street lamp so that the guy could get a good look at his face, he said intimidatingly,

“Get lost.”

_ Oh shit, Sugas pissed.  _

The guy had the audacity to leer, “And if I don’t?”

_ Bad choice. _

Suga stepped up into the poor guys face and gave him what Akaashi called his “Super Sadist Smile” 

“I. Will. End. You.”

Akaashi could see even in the dark the guys eyes widen as he was forced to take a step back from Suga’s deadly gaze. Glancing over in the direction of Akaashi and the boy he clearly decided that the boy wasn’t enough of a prize in going against Suga and quickly turned to leave with his friend trailing behind. After watching to make sure that they had left, Suga turned to look at the boy as well and seemed to take in the situation much like Akaashi had. 

“What’s your name?” Suga asked gently.

Still sniffling the boy seemed to realize that they weren’t trying to pick him up like the other guys and took another long swig from the bottle in his hand. 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“Well it is in the middle of the night and you were sorta just almost attacked by some creepy dudes so--”

In a slightly more comprehensible voice he yelled “I said it doesn’t matter!! Nothing matters anymore so just leave me alone! You want me to thank you? Well thanks! So you can just go back to whatever you guys were doing before you saw me!”

“We can’t leave you here.” Akaashi said firmly.

“And why not?! Why would you care?! Just go and leave me alon--” his voice was abruptly cut off in shock when Akaashi had suddenly hugged him.

“We won’t leave you,” he said vehemently. Just from hugging him the protective instincts became even more acute. He was all skin and bones, Akaashi couldn’t help but think that for as tall as he was this couldn’t possibly be healthy. He shouldn’t be out here in the middle of the night drinking and crying but should be in some family restaurant somewhere eating fattening foods to get some weight on him. 

Leaning back but still holding onto his shoulders he said adamantly,

“You’re coming home with us.”

“Huh? Um wait Akaashi we just met him.”

“Don’t care, he’s coming home with us and i’m going to fatten him up.”

“Uh wait what?”

“Yea wait don’t I have a say in this??” the boy said incredulously.

“No, you don’t. You’re too skinny and crying in a park at 2am drinking for some reason so i’m not letting you out of my sight, so come on we’re leaving.”

“Uh wait! Hey!” the boy said turning to look at Suga as though expecting him to help him escape from his apparent friend kidnapping a stranger. The boys distressed look was met by a calculating look on the stranger's face and then shrugging Suga said indulgently, “Sorry, can’t help you. When Akaashi gets like this he always gets his way. Plus I agree with him, so looks like we’re adopting you.”

“I’m not some stray cat!!” he screeched.

“If you can’t take care of yourself to the point of being like this then you’re as good as a stray cat,” Akaashi scolded. 

Apparently too dumbstruck to put up much more of a resistance they brought him into their little apartment. Seconds after being brought inside he immediately had asked for the bathroom and threw up most of the contents of his stomach. After giving him a damp washcloth to wipe his mouth off they brought him back into their living room and without incident proceeded to sit him down onto their couch. Akaashi then subconsciously fell into a habit of his which Suga had named with amusement “nesting” and was wrapping the boy into a pile of blankets as Suga went into the kitchen. Just as he was finishing laying down couch pillows along the boys side Suga brought in some hot cocoa and handed a cup to the both of them.

Then, both sitting on the coffee table before their couch, they looked to the boy who was obviously still a bit shocked. Whether at the fact that he was now sitting in a couple of strangers homes or from his earlier problems which must have been the cause of his drunkenness neither of them knew. Looking down at the hot cup of cocoa and blankets strewn around him they saw fresh tears begin to leak down his face and before long he was fully sobbing. Scared of spilled liquid on their new couch Suga quickly removed the mug from his shaking hands. He cried for a long time, migrating from sobs that writhed through his body to hiccuping whines to soft sniffles that wouldn’t seem to go away no matter how long they waited.

Countless tears had fallen before the boy whispered a broken, “I’m sorry.”

Once again feeling an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness Akaashi once again wrapped the boy’s shoulders into a hug and held him. This time Suga also wrapped his arms around them both and there they sat and cradled the boy until all his tears had fallen. 

Leaning back Suga reached over to grab the box of tissues from their little side table and handed them to Akaashi before getting up to reheat their now cold drinks. Gently pulling away the boy’s hands which desperately wiped at his face, he gingerly dried his tears. As he brushed away chocolate brown hair that framed coffee colored long-lashed eyes Akaashi saw for the first time that in between the puffy eyes and blotchy skin that the boy could only be described as beautiful. 

“Do you feel better now that you’ve had a good cry?” Akaashi inquired.

A reply was made through trembling lips, “I can’t feel better, not without him.”

Akaashi raised a questioning brow, “him?”

“Yes him, Iw-Iwa-chan.”

“...Iwa…..chan..?”

“Yes!” he whined.

Akaashi took a long look over the boy. Saw plainly the sadness in his eyes, the malnutrition in his body and exhaustion that seemed to seep off of him. He couldn’t even imagine the emotions that he must have been feeling to make him neglect himself to the verge of collapsing. Just as Suga reemerged from the kitchen Akaashi shifted from the coffee table onto the couch and brought a hand up to lightly pet the boy’s head. Suga set down the hot cocoa’s on the now vacant coffee table and sat on the other side of the boy. Continuing the rhythmic motion Akaashi looked down from his perch on the pile of pillows and repeated Suga’s earlier question, 

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru is my name,” he sniffled “And since you sorta kidnapped me, can I know what your names are? I mean you got me hot cocoa and all but i’ve never met you before and while I know i’m not exactly at my best, I still don’t wanna be murdered….”

Sudden laughter bubbled up from deep in their chests, giving form to a different, happier kind of tears streamed down their faces. Months later Akaashi would think back that this was the moment they seemed to leave behind thinking of each other as strangers to falling into a friendship.

Breathing deep to regain his breath Suga introduced them, “My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone just calls me Suga, and the kidnapper that’s petting you is Akaashi Keiji.”

“I’m not a kidnapper.” Akaashi grumbled without stopping the movement of his hand over Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa looked over and put his arm on Akaashi’s shoulder, “But you did sorta kidnap me.”

Blank-faced he asked, “Would you rather have gone with the other guys?”

“No,” he pouted.

“Then I didn’t kidnap you,” Akaashi said matter-of-factly “ I saved you from bad company.”

“Yes Akaashi you’re a complete saint.”

“Thanks for the input Suga, but I don’t need your sass at the moment.”

Now it was just Oikawa giggling, his body trembling with suppressed laughter. Even though they had only known each other for a little over an hour, Akaashi felt as though this is how Oikawa should always be. Laughing or giggling or even just smiling because it lit up his face and even though his eyes were still puffy and he looked as though he need a week's worth of sleep, it still managed to make him look like he was glowing. Looking over at Suga he could tell that he was thinking something similar and it was almost a tangible moment that passed between them where they both consciously thought of the desire to be his friend. A smile was passed between them before they turned back to Oikawa.

“Tell us about him,” Akaashi asked gently.

Oikawa froze a second before looking between the two of them. Seeming to collect his thoughts, he looked down at his hands and begun to tell them about him.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

He softly told them a story of his childhood friend. His likes and dislikes, the little quirks that only he knew about and the way that even though he spoke harshly to him, he was so caring and gentle. Told stories about the past, and stories about high school and volleyball. They discovered not only things about Iwaizumi-san, but Oikawa in the way he spoke of him. With such reverence, he painted with his words a detailed description of the boy he’d grown up with and…. had fallen in love with. This is where his smiled dimmed and his shoulders seemed to droop down and he sunk into himself. Telling them of his love for Iwaizumi-san. A love that Iwaizumi-san was unaware of and that Oikawa was sure would be rejected. 

When asked what had cause him to become like this, they were told that the two hadn’t spoken in weeks. Both had been busy studying for University entrance exams and both had part-time jobs. Not only that but even after the exams had finished Oikawa had apparently been unable to contact him and had been convinced it was because Iwaizumi-san had discovered his feelings and was rejecting him. Though Akaashi doubted it, he couldn’t confidently tell Oikawa that it couldn’t be true. He knew people could be cruel and unaccepting, he just hoped that the boy Oikawa had fallen for wasn’t one of those people. A few tears had passed during his little tales but more so than anything as he went on it was becoming clearer and clearer how exhausted he must be. After he had told them his story and began dozing off where he sat, they decided to call it a night at nearly five in the morning. It seemed that as soon as he laid down along the couch that he was asleep and they simply turned off the lights, made sure he was covered securely in blankets and retreated into their bedrooms to go to sleep themselves, both having decided to do whatever they could to take care of their new friend. 

 

~

 

Syrup. The sickening sweet aroma was the first thing he recognized in the unfamiliar surroundings. Next was the melody of light nonsequential singing that was filled with laughter. Encased in blankets that were saturated in unexpected smells roused him from the depths of sleep. Slowly unwrapping the pile of blankets and leaning up to peer over the side of the couch. He was meet with the completely unexpected sight of two colorful blurs sliding around a small kitchen to the sound of some American song. Hand in hand spinning to the beat and prancing turned dancing as they spun in circles laughing at their own silliness. Memories swam back to the surface giving way to the blooming of warmth in his chest. Not only had they saved him even after he’d been rude, but they’d taken him into their home. Gave him hot cocoa, held him when he’d cried and whined, gave him a warm place to sleep, all without asking for anything other than an explanation. And now to top it off, they were making pancakes. Emerging from the nest, he walked slowly over to watch from a short distance, enjoying their liveliness. He hadn’t really looked closely last night but now he could see they were both beautiful. Oikawa had heard many times from boys and girls alike that he was pretty but he didn’t think he had ever been pretty in the way they were now. Carefree and animated in a breathtakingly ordinary way. He looked closely at their appearances. 

Sugawara and Akaashi had been their names. Both had thick eyebrows, however, the obvious similarities ended there. The slender silver-haired boy held a soft kind of beauty that made him look ridiculously close to an angel. Honey-colored eyes accentuated by a beauty mark underneath his left eye and a gentle smile giving him a very refreshing look. His counterpart being the lithe boy with messy black hair and teal colored eyes, his regularly emotionless face held a captivating quality that Oikawa suspected drew people unconsciously to him. He stood there watching them until they noticed him and brought him into their circle. It was the most fun Oikawa had had in weeks. Being around their jokes made through choking laughter and freely given acceptance made him feel as though he’d known them for a long time. He could tell by the way they acted around each other that they had been friends for a while, recognizing bitter-sweetly the similarities to his own childhood friend. But even knowing this, they still managed to make him feel included in every little joke or prank that passed between them which gave way to jokes and pranks of his own. 

The rest of the morning was spent eating pancakes and speaking loudly to be heard over blaring music. After cleaning up, they went to the little market, which Oikawa was luckily very knowledgeable about since he was from the area. They walked from stand to stand, conversation flowing freely between the three of them. Just as Oikawa had shared, they shared too. Telling him about themselves and their lives and each other. How they met, boys or girls they had dated, what their families were like. Many different things were talked about, each of them offering stories and opinions of their own. It was discovered that Oikawa would be attending the same University as the two. Suga reassuring him that they could sit together for lunch everyday if possible, and that he would be more than welcome to join study sessions. While discussing all of this, Oikawa showed them around the area. Giving them a tour to allow their bodies to move as freely as their mouths did. And when they returned, Oikawa got a little tour of their apartment along with where everything was in their little kitchen as they put the spoils of their little outing away. 

Time seemed to flow freely in the space that connected them, by the time everything was put away and the dinner menu decided, it was time to cook. Taste tests holding off they’re immediate hunger, the three of them divided the work and conquered dinner in a way that was satisfying to all of their tastes. When they were full, dishes were done and baths were taken, pajamas lent and a spare futon put out. The rest of the night was spent watching movies in the dark while huddled around a carton of ice cream until they were almost too tired to keep their eyes open.

The rest of the week was spent in the same manner. Breakfast then a snack or two for lunch during some kind of outing. Whether that be a walk or shopping was decided fancifully. Dinner was made as a joint operation and nights were spent either in movies or long in depth conversations about oneself or one another. Oikawa talked a lot about Iwa-chan to the two and the two in return for his most guarded secret, confessed that they themselves also had the same disposition as he. They liked boys and while it hadn’t always been easy, that they had had each other and now Oikawa had them too. Oikawa, feeling guilty at the thought that he might have been getting in the way of their time together, couldn’t help asking if they were lovers but was met with laughter. The laughter led into an explanation that it was a mutual feeling of platonic love, not romantic. This led the a story of their meeting, a funny little tale which included a young elementary school kid punching a bully for a boy he wanted to be his friend. 

Days melted into one another, none having obligations to take care of for the moment made the time spent seem almost unreal. However, reality started to seep in when a day under a week later, Oikawa started receiving calls from his childhood friend. 

 

~

 

“You should answer.”

“....”

“Oikawa!”

“Aw but Suga-chan!”

“Oikawa you may not be a stray cat but you sure are a scaredy cat.”

“Akaashi, mean!”

The debate of answering the increasing phone calls had been a repetitive conversation between the three for the past couple of days. Oikawa was, as he said, standing firm against the temptation of answering the calls, which Akaashi knew was just a lame excuse to hide his terror at the calls he was receiving from his childhood friend. Iwaizumi Hajime-san, after weeks of silence, be that deliberate or a coincidence still to be discovered, was suddenly calling him with a zealous fervor. While Oikawa assured that he would give up eventually, the calls only grew more frequent. After the third day, even Oikawa no longer believed the calls would stop. 

On the fourth Akaashi and Suga threatened to answer the call which finally prompted Oikawa to promise that he would answer the next one. 

Except there wasn’t.

The calls had finally ended which elicited a still panic in Oikawa causing him to retreat into himself. Neither could draw him out for the rest of the day, growing increasingly worried as each hour passed. The following day the two decided to call Iwaizumi-san and were met with an increased panic in themselves as Oikawa didn’t protest. The call was answered on the first ring, turning into an interesting experience in of itself.

_ “Oikawa, i’m going to kill you.” _

The phone went silent as neither were sure how to respond to the viciously spoken threat. 

_ “SHITTYKAWA YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER OR I SWEAR--- _

_ “Um, ah, wait wait wait...uh..?!” _

_ “.......who is this?” _

_ “Oh uh, hi Iwaizumi-san, my name’s Sugawara Koushi and well my friend is here too, um his name is Akaashi Keiji and well um--”  _

A deadly voice cut through Suga’s flustered one,

_ “Where is Oikawa and why do you have his phone.” _

Understandably bewildered Suga looked over to Akaashi with a look that plainly screamed “help me.”

Taking the phone and setting it to his ear, Akaashi replied casually,  _ “Oikawa is perfectly fine, he’s here with us.” _

_ “And where is ‘here’?”  _ the voice gritted out.

_ “At our apartment.” _

_ “Listen--” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Excuse me?!” _

_ “Sorry if this comes off as rude Iwaizumi-san but while I don’t know you personally, I am acquainted with Oikawa and as his friend with his best interests in mind, will withhold the location of our apartment from you if you don’t speak calmly and do not threaten him.”  _

While he had heard a lot about Iwaizumi-san from Oikawa and thought he had a good idea of his character, he couldn’t help testing him, his protectiveness for his new friend running strong. He knew that sometimes love could blind you and didn’t want to run the risk of Oikawa getting hurt.

However upon hearing muffled swearing from the other end of the line, he waited until when Iwaizumi-san spoke to him directly in a grudgingly calm voice, 

_ “Please just tell me where he is.” _

Satisfied, Akaashi promptly told him their address before saying a formal goodbye, which was met with a relieved ‘thank you’ just as he hung up.

Oikawa, drifting back up through his daze had heard the last of the conversation and grew increasingly pale as each minute went by. While he looked slightly better than when they had first came upon him, he still didn’t look exactly healthy. It would take a bit more than just a week and a half to get him back to what they assumed to be his former glory. Over the course of their time together they had grown quickly into considering each other like family. Something had clicked and allowed them all to open up to each other in a way they found rare and special. They had come to know him as a lively boy with a ready smile and flamboyant personality which hid an inner seriousness that they expected little people knew about. If he had was like this in the depths of his despair then it made them all the more eager to see him healthy and happy and free of worry. But even as Akaashi thought this, it was like he could see him reverting back to the broken boy they’d first seen him as. A feeling of anxiety grew so acute that he couldn’t help but reach for Oikawa’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. He wanted so badly for the boy he had grown to love to be happy. To feel loved and cherished by the boy he spoke so highly of with love shining in his own eyes. As Suga grasped Oikawa’s other hand, he could tell that he felt much the same way. 

Sitting there in silence they waited for Iwaizumi-san to arrive.

 

~

 

They all tensed as the doorbell rang. Rising from the couch, Akaashi walked with a deliberate blank-face to let Iwaizumi-san in. Opening the door he was met with a tanned boy his age who sported sharp green eyes and slightly spiked hair. Akaashi noted that he was slightly shorter than himself but what he lacked in height he made up for in his intense presence. He seemed to radiate a sort of confidence that lacked the usual cockiness that came along with it. He was pouting in a strangely similar fashion to Oikawa and was clearly annoyed upon not seeing him right away. Akaashi introduced himself as the second one to have talked on the phone earning him a once over from Iwaizumi-san that was calculating but held little personal interest. It was clear he was focused on finding Oikawa which became even more apparent when he froze upon catching sight of him perched on their couch. The once over he gave Oikawa was definitely much more personal, looking for immediate injury first and then when he was satisfied that he hadn’t been harmed or possibly drugged, he looked closer and saw the state that Oikawa was in. Tearing his eyes from Oikawa he looked between Suga and Akaashi. Assessing them and their little apartment and then fixating back onto Oikawa. He must have decided that while Oikawa certainly wasn’t in top condition, he didn’t believe he had gotten the way he was while being here. 

“What happened.”

Not a question, a seething statement that demanded to be answered. Oikawa seemingly unable to meet his eyes said defiantly,

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t bullshit me Shittykawa, explain to me,  _ right now _ , what the  _ hell _ were you thinking?!”

False bravado crumbling Oikawa mumbled, “Well I couldn’t get ahold of you anyway so I didn’t think you would care.”

“ _ DIDN’T THINK I WOULD CARE _ ?! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! You’ve been gone from your house for almost two weeks! Do you know how worried i’ve been?! Honestly Crappykawa,” gesturing sharply to Akaashi and Suga “Who even are these people!? He said that he was your friend but I  _ know _ all of your friends and i’ve  _ never _ met these people before!”

“W-well I met them about two weeks ago…” the sentence drifting off, he still wouldn't meet Iwaizumi-san’s eyes.

“So this whole time you’ve been staying with complete strangers?!?” he said sounding thoroughly exasperated. 

“Sorta but it’s okay they’re nice guys--”

“Nice?!? They’re  _ nice _ ?! I had some jackass steal my phone and you just got a new one! I didn’t know your new number yet, so I couldn’t call you and had to get your it from Hanamaki! When you didn't answer I thought Hanamaki gave me the wrong number as some kind of joke, but when I went back to make sure he gave me the right one he said that he did! I kept on calling but you wouldn’t answer, so I went to your house but you weren’t there! I figured i’d come back tomorrow and catch you then but when I did you  _ still _ weren’t there! I sat there waiting for  _ hours _ but you didn’t come back!”

Breathing heavy from the long rant, he worked to calm himself down. 

He sighed angrily, “Listen, I know i’ve been busy studying and with my part-time job but honestly! You go off and think I ditched you, so you go off to stay with people you don’t even know?  _ Really _ Tooru?!?”

Oikawa inhaled sharply at the use of his first name, forcing Akaashi to realize that it was the first time the guy had called him by his actual name. 

Oikawa abruptly stood up as tears started streaming down his face. It broke Akaashi’s heart to see him like this but he didn’t step in, knowing that it wasn’t his place. That this was something that needed to happen for Oikawa to move on. Whatever the outcome, Akaashi and Suga would be there for him.

He said through the trembling in his voice, “I can’t help it.”

“Can’t help it? What does that even _mean_ Oikawa!?”

Suddenly Oikawa was yelling, screaming at the top of his lungs, “IT MEANS I CAN’T STAND THIS! That even though I know it’s selfish, I can’t stand being so distant from you! We’re not going to the same University and to make it worse, we couldn’t even live together because the Uni’s are too far apart!! You say i’ve been gone for two weeks?! We’ve barely been able to speak for over a month! It’ll be even worse when we actually start the semester! I’ll never see you and you’ll realize how annoying I am and find new friends, you’ll fall in love with a cute girl and forget about me! And I can’t do it!! I tried in high school, drowned myself in volleyball practice and homework, flirted with countless girls and even tried to date a few! But no matter what I did, I couldn’t manage to forget about you for even a second. Couldn’t feel even a spark of anything close to what I feel for you!! Because no matter how hard I try, I can’t stop loving you!!”

Panting raggedly, his tense muscles seemed to unwind at once as he slouched back down onto the couch.

“...you what?”

Oikawa froze, the color draining from his face at the realization of what he had just revealed. 

He slowly looked up at Iwaizumi-san, the first time since he’d walked in. Even during his confession, his eyes had been squeezed tightly shut. Eyes blown wide and shock apparent on his face. The room had gone still, no one daring to move. The first to break the tension was Oikawa.

He bolted. Literally tried to run into another room and would have succeeded if not for Akaashi and Suga going to block the his exit.

“Traitors!” he cried trying to dodge around them.

“Oikawa!” Suga gripped his hands firmly on top of Oikawa’s shoulders and gave him a stern look, “you can’t run away!” he said fiercely.

“Please just--”

“Tooru.”

It was Iwaizumi-san, the tone of his voice was slightly unexpected. After Oikawa’s confession, he had just stood there in shock. The tone being strong and demanding but not angry.

Trembling, Oikawa walked, head down to stand a few feet from Iwaizumi-san. 

“Repeat the last thing you said,” Iwaizumi-san said calmly, no distinguishable expression on his face. 

Oikawa managed to say through shaking lips, “I-I can’t st-stop, because I…..love..you.” 

Tears leaked swiftly down his cheeks as he waited agonizingly for Iwaizumi-san’s answer. It felt wrong to watch something so personal, but at the same time Akaashi couldn’t help thinking that even his and Suga’s presense here was a comfort to him.

Looking at Oikawa’s bowed head Iwaizumi-san’s face morphed into a look of anguish. Akaashi felt his stomach drop before Iwaizumi-san suddenly rushed forward. Iwaizumi-san enveloped Oikawa into his arms, dragging his head down to press it into his lower shoulders. A glimmer of hope simmered in Akaashi’s heart for Oikawa. He wished for nothing more in this moment than Oikawa’s happiness. 

 

~

 

Suga couldn’t hold back the hope that this was going to turn out okay for Oikawa. Iwaizumi had suddenly hugged Oikawa and he saw that as a good sign, but the black thoughts that plagued him didn’t go away.  _ What if he had misunderstood? What if it was a goodbye hug? What if he didn’t love him too? _ Suga knew how painful love could be, had experienced it’s cruel sting. Akaashi, his family in everything but blood, had always been a constant in his life. Supported him and made him feel like that no matter what, he would always have somebody to be there for him. He realized long ago how incredibly lucky he was to have someone as special as Akaashi as his friend and had felt doubly blessed to have met Oikawa, someone he now considered to be his family as well. It amazed him how quickly he had grown attached to him. 

Leaning back to hold Oikawa at arms length, Iwaizumi said seriously, “Look at me.”

Still looking down Oikawa didn’t respond.

“ _ Oikawa _ , “ he said firmly as he grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

A sense of gentleness settled over Iwaizumi as he looked up at Oikawa. He reached up to push a few stray strands of hair behind Oikawa’s ears, gently stroking his thumb across his cheekbone. This gesture was met with Oikawa’s widened eyes.

“Please don’t do that Iwa-chan,” he plead.

“And why not?” he returned softly.

“I…” he took in a deep breath,”i’m prepared for your rejection, I don’t want your pity.”

“Oika--”

“ _ Don’t _ . Just...don’t Iwa-chan, it’s, I understand. Please just don’t be so kind to me right now, it..it hurts too much. Leave, i’ll come back soon, I just need time to--”

Slapping his hands onto Oikawa’s cheeks he held him in place, 

“Oikawa, shut up!”

He started crying again and Iwaizumi was desperately trying to wipe away all of his tears. Akaashi moved from beside him to grab the box of tissues from the side table and walked over to stand beside Iwaizumi. Glancing at Akaashi, Iwaizumi met Akaashi’s eyes and then looked down at the tissue box to take some tissues with a murmured ‘thank you,' as Akaashi returned to his original place.

As he whipped away the falling droplets Iwaizumi began to speak, “Tooru, I need you to listen to me and not say a word until i’m finished, okay?”

It took a moment for Oikawa to nod but when he did Iwaizumi continued, 

“I’m really _really_ sorry I haven’t had a lot of time to spend with you lately. We’ve both been so busy and I know you don’t think I know how lonely you can get by yourself but I _do_. And i’m so sorry for doing that. No matter how much you or I complain about each other or make fun of each other when we’re together, I _always_ enjoy being around you. I would never ditch you or forget about you or leave you for somebody, hell, _anybody_ else. I love to see the smiles you make when you talk about aliens and listen to my strange conspiracy theories about Godzilla. I love the annoying pout you make when I tease you and the adorably excited face you make while eating milk bread. I love how you look doing one of your killer serves and how hardworking you are, but Oikawa, I _don’t_ love it when you overwork yourself. I _hate_ seeing you doubt yourself or think that you aren’t good enough because you _are_. You are _more_ than good enough. I wish you could see yourself the way I _always_ have. You are beautiful and amazing and wonderful and I am absolutely and completely _in_ _love with you.”_

Upon hearing the last of what Iwaizumi had to say Oikawa was weeping as he slide onto the floor with Iwaizumi’s arms still firmly entwined around him. Hiccuping sobs met Suga and Akaashi’s own tears as relief flooded through them. Their friend, their most precious friend’s love was accepted. And not only accepted but was returned with overwhelming clarity and devotion. 

 

~

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Oikawa finally stopped crying and was getting up from the floor when Akaashi and Suga practically tackled him back down when they both ran up to hug him. Crying and laughing for him, for his happiness. He didn’t know if god or fate had brought him to them but he would be forever thankful. 

Dinner was made by the two of them while Oikawa sat down on the couch with Iwa-chan to explain how he’d gotten how he was, and how he met Akaashi and Suga. After his explanation he got a long scolding from Iwa-chan for neglecting himself. Now that he knew Iwa-chan loved him too, he could see it in his eyes, in the way he treated and cared for him. Like how during dinner, when he watched Oikawa to make sure he ate enough and how he profusely thanked Akaashi and Suga for saving Oikawa and taking care of him. It was also apparent in the worry he showed on the issue of Oikawa going to live alone again, but Akaashi and Suga met this with the surprising offer of having Oikawa coming to live with them. Oikawa was touched at the offer but refused at first, sure that he would be a burden. This was met with encouragment from all three other parties. Akaashi and Suga insisting that Oikawa could never be a burden. That the apartment had a extra room they were originally going to use for an office but would be happy to sacrifice if he agreed to come live with them. This led him agree to their offer which was followed by Iwa-chan thanking the boys again and even offering to help him move in. All three boys went on to discuss when they would all be available to move him in. He watched the exchange, feeling another acute wave of gratitude wash over him.

When they had all finally ran out of things to talk about, it had gotten late so both Akaashi and Suga insisted on having them spend the night. Promising that it wasn’t a bother and that the two would be welcome to use Suga’s bed while Suga slept with Akaashi in his own.

Now, laying in bed next to his peacefully slumbering childhood friend, the love of his life, he felt as though he was the luckiest person in the world. His last thought as he drifted off into sleep was of how thankful he was to have such loving people surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> I said in the ending notes of my last fic that I would be deciding on what to write next and I got the most requests for a Band Au so I will be working on that one next, however, I'm a full-time college student with finals coming up soon so I'm not sure when I will have a lot of time to work on it!  
> Hopefully I will be able it to finish it in the next month or so!
> 
> As always if you have any questions, comments, or feedback feel free to!  
> If you want to follow my tumblr feel free to at: jjustalittleotaku


End file.
